High Heels
by Funny-Luv200
Summary: When an unlucky Bella is forced to be a model in black high heels she regrets it. But if those high heels make you fall on a certain Edward Cullen's lap then Bella isn't so unlucky is she?


**Hey Everyone!**

**I have been getting lazy with my other story, (Isabella, Annabelle....and Edward Cullen?) so I wrote this one-shot to make it up. Hope you guys like it! :)**

**And whatever is written in bold in my story means that there's a link to it in my profile. **

**Title: High Heels**

**POV: Bella's**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Cullen Designs _

I drank my cup of coffee as I read the front cover of Alice's latest magazine. I kept turning the page to find something that I actually enjoyed wearing that wasn't connected to high heels or glamorous clothing. Don't get me wrong, I love to dress nicely but I dislike shopping and get bored out of my mind with fashion, unlike my best friend, Alice. She is in love with fashion and designing clothing which is why she opened her own industry and has run-way shows displaying her pieces. Then there's me: little and innocent Bella who decided to be something more quiet and work behind the scenes: a photographer. Being behind the lenses is more comforting and natural for me than modeling in a bathing suit for strangers. Yet, Alice still insisted that I photograph her runway show which premiers today. Unfortunately.

I love my best friend, but she knows I would rather photograph animals or small or cute children. Yet, with her innocent and puppy-look, how could I ever say no?

Finishing the last of my coffee, I walked down the hall and into my room. Once in my room, I opened a window and let the warm sun touch me. Looking over my window sill, I saw New York busy and noisy as always, and I loved it. Growing up with no siblings, I hated a house or city that was quit and never provided enough energy. Now, in NY it was perfect.

I opened my closet and chose my outfit which was o.k for a photographer yet perfect for a run-way show. It was a knee-high lacy black dress with a v-collar. The necklace that matched with my dress was a sliver hoop that hung nicely, especially with the v-neck. Putting up my hair in what seemed a nice pony-tail and grabbing my purse, I headed out.

I considered getting to Alice's by a cab but noticing it was a nice and warm day, I decided to walk instead. My brown leather sandals, (a gift from Alice) were very comfortable and since they had no heels (thank goodness) I was able to walk swiftly. As I walked, I was aware of the many stares I received from many young and good looking men. Though I was 21, I was still single and free, in spite of the many blind dates Alice has set up for me through out the years. The truth was, that I only really paid attention to one man, the one man who didn't seem to show any feelings for me.

Edward Cullen.

Yes, my best friend, Alice's brother. Edward and I had met a long time ago, probably in middle school but since he was two years older, we never had any classes together. I still remember the day I told Alice about my crush for her brother and how she had desperately tried to set us up but Edward always seemed busy. Till this day I don't whether Edward had been purposely avoiding me all those years ago or if he really was busy. And now, with Alice in fashion, Edward became a male model and my personal addictive IQ man. And who could blame him? With his sexy smirk, perfect hair, flawless skin and well-toned chest he is able to capture anyone's heart. Even mine, though I swore I would never fall for him like the other girls used to do back in high school. Hey, at least I don't scream his name when he walks by or throw myself at him like others have done.

Reaching the main building of the fashion show I walked through the doors and through the lobby. Already there was the usual hassle of the evening. Models, some not fully clothed, ran past me, yelling and some were laughing. Others, mostly the make-up artists and the fashion designers were walking in a rush, also yelling, probably at the models laughing. As I made my way to Alice's room I heard pieces of conversations.

"I hate this bra....it pinches my sides!"

"Honey, get over it..."

"What the hell? This is too long! I'll trip if I take a step"

"Where is Sasha? She was supposed to-"

"I'm here."

"ABBIGAL!"

"The blue one, no the other one..."

I had to turn away to hide my amused smile as I passed the half-naked models. Finally, and I mean finally I got to Alice's office and went inside. As I stepped in I saw Mr. Simon, the assistant director, and Alice talking over something. Stepping aside so I wouldn't interrupt, I saw Alice's expression and I knew it was something serious.

"What the hell? Are you sure?" Alice's usual perky and gentle voice was now agitated and almost defeated.

"Yes, Miss Cullen. It seems her agent was drunk or something so he overbook her days. Addison is London right now, doing another show."

At once, when Simon said Maria, I knew what it was about. Addison Jaywood was one of the famous models Alice ever came to met and ever since they became friends, Alice has wanted Addison to be one of her main models in one of her shows.

"Damn. Fine, we'll find someone else." Alice's voice had a trace of hope and I found myself crossing my fingers as well; I knew how much this meant to her.

"Um....you see Miss Cullen, we weren't counting on this...um, this flaw so we have the same exact models as we do of the outfits."

"What are you saying Simon?"

"There are no more available models."

For a second I thought Alice was literally going to explode, and I found myself inching toward the door. As I was walking slightly backwards, I almost lost my footing and to break my fall I raised my hands and banged them slightly on the door.

As I regained my balance, I saw Alice whip her head in my direction and at once, by just looking at her eyes I knew what she was going to suggest.

"No." My answer was simple and hopefully firm.

"Bella. Please!" Her horrified expression changed to a hopeful and mischievous smile in three seconds flat.

"Um....Miss Cullen...what do we do about Addison?" Simon's eyes flicked toward me to Alice.

Alice turned to Simon and then walked up to me, though I tried to move away.

"Her." Alice's began, "Simon, we can use my best friend here to model the last outfit instead of Addison." I saw Simon consider the offer and I prayed in my head, _nonononono. _

"Sure."

Crap.

As Simon left, I turned to Alice and if murdering was legal, Alice will be a manqué for Calvin Klein right now.

Yet, being Alice she simply smiled at me twirled.

"Like my outfit Bells?" I looked down, examining **Alice's outfit. **It was a nice combination but my brain didn't fully grasp it, since I was too busy seething.

"What?" She asked, her smile sweet and unbelieving sincere. See, with this look she is able to successfully seduce her boyfriend, Jasper and make me a victim in one of her schemes.

"Alice! I can't model! Let alone walk down a run-way show in some fashionable and cute but itchy outfit." I put my hands on my hips. Alice, of all people knew that I was one of the most clumsiest people ever to roam this planet, and yet here she was, putting me in a fashion show without asking me.

"Oh, c'mon Bella! Just do this, once...for me. Please?" Her puppy look returned and I had to look away or fall under to sweet-spell again.

"No. I already said I will photograph the show...can't that be enough?" Without waiting for an answer I turned to Alice's closet to find my professional camera that I had left here a few nights ago for this special day. As I bend over to pick it up I heard the door open and close.

"Damn! Please tell me this hot ass belongs to a model and not one of your cousins." I heard a male 's voice say. Immediately I felt myself blush and grow hot inside. Straightening up, I turned to the speaker.

"No, Emmett, she's my best friend so she's also off-limits." I heard Alice say though there was a hint of playfulness and giggle behind her warning.

"Hey Emmett." I manage to say and he grinned. I remembered Emmett, though it has been a couple of months since I had least seen him. He was one of Jasper's best friend and of course a male model as well.

"Hey Bells. Anyway, I'm here to see my sexy girlfriend, Rosalie model." His grin became wider and wondered how he could smile so big.

"Ha. Leave it to you Em to be dating one of my model's and still manage to flirt with Bella." Alice shook her head but smiled. I couldn't help but smile as well, yet I didn't forget the whole model-thing from Alice.

"Anyway I came to say hi, and now I must be on my way. Toddles!" Emmett chuckled to himself playfully and then he flew out the door.

"See?" Alice began, "If Emmett thought you had a hot ass, imagine what the other men who are out there and single might say about you when you walk down the stage?"

"I can't imagine." I said as I rolled my eyes and picked up my camera gear.

"Oh...please! Bells...I need you. You know how much work I have been putting on this. I have skipped billions of meals and fun sexy dates with Jasper just to design each piece, especially the one Addison was supposed to wear. You can't let me down now...." Alice's voice became a whisper and I couldn't help but feel guilty.

Here I go again.....

"O.k. Fine. I'll do it." I already hated myself for saying the words.

"Yeah!!!" Alice seemed to explode with energy and happiness and I smiled, shaking my head.

"O.k, O.k....now tell me what's in stored for me?" I asked, putting away my camera stuff back, now that I wasn't going to photograph the show, but rather be _in it. _

"Come here." Alice took my arm and dragged me to another closet, labeled _**Cullens' Special Designs. **_

Standing behind her I heard as she rummaged through gowns and covered clothing until she pulled out a snappy outfit. Lifting off the plastic and transparent cover I gasped.

The outfit was beautiful...in a unique and different way. It had a dark green long-sleeved that was a bit transparent yet the fabric was silky and fresh. The black and tight leather pants were slick and smooth, matching with a blue and black ruffling skirt that went over it. It literally was a bold fashion state, and to think I had to wear this!

"Alice...." I was speechless.

"Like it? And these leather pants will be great for your "hot ass" as Emmett had put it." Alice's voice was once again perky and full of anticipated fun.

"Um....sure." I said blushing.

"Oh...and these of course." I looked away from the outfit to see Alice pull out her arm form behind t reveal **leather high heels.** They were zip-ups that went all the way to the ankle and then fastened around nicely.

"You have to wear these with the outfit." Alice's matter-of-fact voice gave me the chills.

"Me and those?"

"Yup." Alice didn't miss a beat.

"But, you know high heels and Bells don't go together unless you have life insurance."

"Bella!" Alice's face shifted again...dangerously. "You have to wear these....they are perfect for the outfit. I don't have another pair....please!" This time Alice wasn't asking but rather demanding, but then again I did agree....

"Ah! Kill me."

"Is that a yes?" My pixie of a friend smiled.

"Yes." I said defeated.

"Yes!" She squealed and then handed me the items.

"O.k....change quickly and then meet outside so I can do your hair." Before I could ask what was wrong with my hair, Alice had already left the room. Sighing at my bad luck I undressed quickly. Once I was done I looked at myself up and down, realizing that sure...I did look good.

I stepped outside and Alice pounced on me.

"You look hot, Bells. Did you know you had curves?" Before I could answer, she pulled me away and into another hallway where all the models were being rounded up and made finishing touches.

Alice almost dragged me toward an unoccupied stall where a mirror was hung up with light bulbs all around it.

"Bella...why haven't you put on your high heels?" Alice's voice was disproving as she let my hair loose.

"'Cause I want my life to last a few minutes longer if possible." I replied. I knew that once I put on the shoes and took a step I would kill myself.

"Bells...." Alice shook her head. She was now doing now my make-up, ignoring my protests. With thick eye-liner and bright but sexy red lipstick I looked like a hooker.

"Alice.....!" I began.

"Oh, you look sexy! Now put on the shoes and get in the back of the line. Remember, your outfit is the grand finale so you are the last one to come out with the rest of the models right behind you." Alice instructed as we made our way to the back of the line. As we passed, I saw Rosalie fixing her bra up at the front.

"Fine." I bend down and put on the killer-heels. As Alice helped me stand, I wobbled and almost fell.

"Alice," My voice deadly as I could manage it, "if I fall because of these heels, I'm bringing you down with me."

"Yeah, yeah....Ready?" Alice asked and again she smiled. I nodded, forgetting my threat for a second. Suddenly the lights in the room turned off and I felt Alice slip away from me.

"Good luck." She whispered and then she was gone.

I told myself to breathe and then line began to move slowly. I was the last one in the line and the person in front of me was too busy checking herself out so conversation was out of the question. Standing around, I heard the announcer begin calling out names and then it grew darker. The show was on.

I counted to ten and the line moved again. As I stationed myself so I wouldn't fall on my face, I heard music begin to start. A first it was soft and then it was loud. Pretty damn loud. As I heard the beat and lyrics, I recognized all the songs.

_Piece of Me by Britney Spears_

I sighed.

_The Way I Are by Timbaland _

I counted to 110 before the song ended

_Whenever, Wherever by Shakira _

I recited poems from Emily Dickson.

_When I Grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls_

By this time I was bored so I began to daydream. And guess who I was dreaming about? Yup.

Edward Cullen.

As much as I was uncomfortable with the outfit and the heels I did look good, so I wondered what Edward would say or do if he saw me like this. When we were younger he would always see me in T-shirts and sweats, but now I'm 21 and hot. I smiled to myself as I fantasize.

"Miss Isabella Swan?" Someone whispered near my ear. I turned and saw the director looking at me. I nodded and he smiled.

"After three more models you must stop for a few seconds. Then when you hear the song come out with attitude and fierceness o.k?" I nodded, trying to make sense of his words. I'm almost next, yet I hadn't noticed thanks to my thinking of my IQ man. But, attitude and fierceness, really? I had neither, not even when it came to sex, even though I had never had sex, I couldn't imagine myself like that. Smiling again, the last three models moved out and I almost fainted.

Almost.....though I wish I had.

A few minutes later, the three girls came back and I waited until the music started like I had been told.

Suddenly it was on: So What by Pink. I gulped and went out.

O.k, have you ever been on a run-way show? Yeah, neither have I, so when the lights focused on me I blinked and stayed rooted on my spot. I was aware of the photographers clicking away and for a second I was jealous, cause that's what I should have been doing as well.

Realizing what I was supposed to do, I began to move forward. I was aware of stumbling because these stupid high-heels were a pain but I knew it meant so much Alice so I tried, failing miserably to walk normally. The song continued and stares from certain men went from my outfit to my face and finally to my butt as I walked past them. I was blushing like if there was no tomorrow yet the make-up covered it well which was the only use of it that I actually appreciated. I knew I was getting to the end but I didn't know what to do after. Turn around or pose? Or do I sat here since it's the finale? My head began to scream, _panic_, but I tried not too show it on my face.

Do I pose at the end?

Do I turn around and walk away?

Do I stay because I'm the last model?

If I pose, how do I do it?

Do I look directly at the cameras or will it be better if I look away?

I began to walk faster and then the lights were too bright.......the audience was too close.....people were looking at me as if I was an alien.....why.....did I do something wron-

"Bella!" I heard my name and then......

WHAM!

"Bella!"

"Well...folks, see the Cullen Design and if any designers have any questions please contact Alice Cullen."

"Bella?" I heard a soft yet husky voice whisper my voice. I looked up and came face to face with Edward Cullen. Even though it was dark, his beautiful eyes were unmistakable.

"Edward?"

Without another word he scooped me up (how did I get on his lap?) and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He carried me away from the show and before I could say anything else he opened Alice's door and carried me inside. Setting me down gently, he smiled and I felt I would melt.

"You o.k?"

"I fell didn't I?"

Edward looked sheepish but smiled, understanding my embarrassment.

"Yeah, you did fall. Alice tried to warn you but it looks like you were spacing out. So you fell...on me" He chuckled and shook his head. Seeing his expression I blushed.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault....these heels are too big." I said looking down at my heels.

"I think they look sexy....just like the rest of you." I whipped my head upwards and locked eyes with Edward. Did I just hear what I think he said?

"Edward?" Suddenly he was on me. His lips came crashing into mine and since I was sitting down he leaned into me, pressing his forearms on the armrests of the chair. His lips were soft yet completely passionate and as soon as his tongue began to suck on my lower lip, I let him enter my mouth. Our tongues battled each other and he won, and through the kiss I felt him smirk. As we kissed more, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he traced my profile with his magical hands. Yet, needing, to breathe, I pulled away and my hands played with his hair.

I felt his hands moved downward and cup my breasts. I moaned at he feeling and leaned my head back.

"Edward....."

He pinched my nipples through the transparent shirt, instantly hardening them.

"God, Bella, do you know how long I have waited for this moment?" His voice was husky and full of lust. He continued to play with my breasts...rubbing and squeezing them that I couldn't help but rub my legs together for some kind of friction.

"I thought.....I thought.....you didn't like me....." I continued to moan and wrap my fingers in his messy but attractive hair.

"Oh....how could you ever think that?" He moved his head toward my neck and and began to suck on it. Later, I knew I was going to have a massive hickey.

"I have always loved you, Bella." Edward stopped touching me and locked his eyes with mine. "Bella, I love you. Ever since I met you, and now do you know what you did to me by walking down the stage? How hard I got? When I saw you walking down that walk-way, your hot and damn sexy ass swinging nicely with that leather pants....." Edward licked his lips and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from moaning.

"Edward....I had no idea..... love you too." I said, as once I did I felt so free....it felt so right.

He grinned and leaned toward me ear. He began to suck it and I felt my insides melt.

"Ready?" He asked, and I nodded.

As he leaned back to get the condom out of his pocket I smiled teaseling.

"So you think black high heels look good on me?" I asked.

Edward look up and smirked.

"Yeah, you looked hot....You should thank Alice." He said as he pulled his shirt over his head. His chest was well-toned and I had to look away or drool.

"Yeah, I guess I will thank Alice." I smiled and shook my head.

Edward grinned and leaned forward to kiss me.

So wearing high heels isn't so bad if I fall on a certain Edward Cullens' lap huh?

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**This is the longest one-shot I have written, so I hoped you guys liked it!**

**Xoxox**

**Funny-Luv200 **


End file.
